


The Mobster AU No One Asked For But I Really Wanted

by LadyObnoxious



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha Tina Goldstein, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, I will add tags as I go, M/M, Mob Boss Original Percival Graves, Omega Credence Barebone, Omega Newt Scamander, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyObnoxious/pseuds/LadyObnoxious
Summary: The title is a work in progress.It would all be worth it when he had New York under his thumb. And a city like this? You can’t control this much grit, this much darkness, this much power from 3000 miles away. Grindelwald knew to control a place like this, you had to be in its heart. You had to be its heart. And the only way to do that, to get to that position, was to take it.ORGraves is he fiercest mob boss New York has ever seen. With his boys, Newt and Credence, by his side, nothing can stop him. Some people, however, think he's become soft since claiming is two omegas. Those people could not be more wrong.-WARNING: THIS FIC HAS BEEN ABANDONED. READ AT OWN RISK





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this isn't very long and its just a story that i personally really wanted to read but last i checked no one had written one so ta-da!! if it gets a good response i will probably add more because i do have an idea of where i want this story to go and honestly im kinda excited to write it
> 
> any mistakes are my own, i don't have a beta and honestly im more of a drawing person than a writing one

A warm wind ruffled through the trees. Moonlight bathed the world in silver light, casting dark shadows in alley ways and empty doorways. Like every cliché in every movie, an abandoned warehouse sat alone, car park cracked and walls crumbling, with gold light shining through every door, window, and random wall-hole. A man, possibly in his late 20’s, maybe early 30’s, sat in a solidary chair in the middle of the warehouse. His salt and pepper hair (whether it’s a fashion statement or the result of stress) was immaculate, as was his suit. 

Someone who was no one kneeled in front of him, begging for his life. Percival Graves stared disdainfully down at the man grovelling at his feet. Probably getting spit and tears and sweat and whatever else all over his designer shoes. Typical. The man continued to beg, despite that fact that he knew it useless because this was his second chance, his final chance, to make the payment, and he failed. Graves had no mercy for him. And even if he did, he wouldn’t show it. One second of mercy, of compassion, can bring down an empire. 

“Please,” the man begged, “I- I have a w-wife and… and children…”

“I don’t ca-” Graves began, only to be interrupted.

“Take them! Please, I don’t want to die!” he cried.

Graves heard Tina’s growl coming from the back of the warehouse. This man was scum. The absolute worst.

“And why would I do that?”

“W-what?” His voice shook.

“Why would I take your wife and children?” Graves questioned, “What have they ever done to me? I don’t know what kind of a man you take me for, Mr Turnette, but I don’t kill innocents. Are you suggesting I’m a murderer, Mr Turnette?”

“I… wha-no sir, abs-absolutely not, sir. I would- I would never s-“

“Well, Mr Turnette, it sure does seem like that’s what you meant. Why else would you offer your lovely wife and innocent children to the most dangerous mob boss in New York?” It was a question, but Graves wasn’t seeking an answer.

“I-“

And with that, he stood. “Tina,” he called, seemly into empty space, “I’m finished with him. Do what you want, but please, try not to get so much blood on your clothes this time?”

“Of course, boss.” Tina replied, walking towards him from the darkest part of the warehouse.

“Always one for dramatics, aren’t you?” 

Tina replied with a smile, the one that made her look like every other girl in New York. The one that made her dangerous. Graves continued to walk, reaching the rusting, metal doors, and pushed one open. Despite their appearance, they didn’t squeak, and for that Graves was eternally thankful. Puddles splashed as he made his way across the carpark and the wind pulled at his clothing, but he paid it no mind. He slipped into a non-script black car, with the darkest window tint legal, and sat in the middle back seat. He did not buckle his seatbelt.

“Where to, Mr Graves?” the driver asked without turning around.

“Home.” He replied, before putting up the screen that separated the front seat from the back. Graves did not want to talk. He just wanted his boys.

*** 

When he arrived home, Graves found his boys asleep on the couch. They were both mostly up-right, leaning heavily against each other and sharing a massive blue blanket wrapped around their shoulders. They’d tried to wait up for him. How cute. He approached the couch quietly, but to no avail. Both boys stirred and blinked sleepily the second Graves’ scent hit their noses.

Smiling softly, he lent down to where their heads rested together.

“Newt,” he whispered, “Credence. I told you not to wait up for me. I said I would be late, didn’t I?”

Both whined slightly, and Credence made grabby hands at Graves while Newt just bit his lip.

“Sorry. We missed you.” Newt replied.

His smile widened, and he bent down further to scoop both Newt and Credence up, one on each hip. The blanket fell to the floor but Graves couldn’t care less. His boys wrapped their arms around him as much as they could in their sleepy state, and nuzzled into his neck on either side. Credence turned away for a moment to yawn loudly, in turn making Newt yawn, before both settled their heads on his shoulders and promptly fell asleep. Graves made his way to the bedroom, thankful the door was cracked so he could kick it open. He laid both boys on the bed, then kicked off his shoes, slipped off his jacket, pants, and shirt, and joined them. 

“Move over a bit, sweetheart.” He whispered to Credence, who was currently occupying his space in the middle of the bed so he could cuddle up to Newt. Credence whined a little, but obeyed, and Graves slipped in between them. Immediately his boys were on him, snuffling and squirming until they got themselves comfortable, both providing a warm, reassuring weight on his chest. Graves rumbled happily, making his boys purr in response, and relaxed completely. He closed his eyes and let the quiet darkness and the sweet, combined scent of Newt and Credence overwhelm him. Moments later Graves followed his boys into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright kids, here's the second chapter. i had more written but i kinda cut it in two bc the chapter getting kinda long. also bc it got a little smutty and im not really sure how to write smut (surprising, given how much of it i read) or if i should really have a smutty elements to this or not? idk guys, give me your opinions.
> 
> also, any suggestions you have for a title for this would be helpful and much appreciated
> 
> sorry for the long wait, and im very sorry if this chapter is shitty, really, i like to think im an okay writer but idk.
> 
> (its is entirely possible that the chapter will change from past and present tense several times. please let me know and ill fix it)

The sun had barely risen and the air was still morning crisp. Sea gulls screeched overheard. Gusts of wind sprayed water and the scent of salty sea in his face. Grindelwald watched as Lady Liberty steadily became more and more prominent as the ship approached New York, standing proudly, almost dauntingly above her city. Above Graves’s City, soon to be his. Yes, he had disappeared, had ‘died’ in his old town, and yes, the loss of his empire was a big one, but it was worth it. It would all be worth it when he had New York under his thumb. And a city like this? You can’t control this much grit, this much darkness, this much power from 3000 miles away. Grindelwald knew to control a place like this, you had to be in its heart. You had to be its heart. And the only way to do that, to get to that position, was to take it.

And he would. Grindelwald would take everything from Graves. His city. His empire. His Mates. And in the end, when everything was gone and he had nothing left to give, Grindelwald would take his life.

***

Graves awakes to the sound of people downstairs. His boys were still sleeping peacefully, obviously not disturbed by the noise, but Graves can’t help but be paranoid. Who would be in his house at – a quick glance to the clock on the bedside table – 7:48 a.m.? No one was stupid enough to break into the house of a known mob boss. And if someone had, the alarms would have tripped. But what if they disabled them? The only people with keys to the house where himself, Newt, Credence, both of whom had begun emitting quiet whines, and – 

Tina. 

He listens again and rather than just hearing the shuffling of feet on the kitchen tiles, he hears Tina talking, and Jacob, Tina’s sister’s omega mate, laughing. Graves knew that if Jacob had willingly come onto the property and into the house, Queenie must be around too. Graves took a deep breath, scenting his own distress in the air, as well as his boys corresponding scents, the faint, sickly sweet smell of someone else’s omega, Tina’s strong alpha scent, Queenie’s more neutral, beta scent, and the smell of fresh pastry coming from downstairs. 

Rumbling deep in his chest, Graves settled his boys, ridding their scents of distress and leaving them smelling like home, and love, and everything good in life again. With Newt and Credence sleeping happily once more, Graves gave them each a kiss on the head, before trying to extract himself from their pile of warm blankets and warmer bodies as smoothly as he could, so not to disturb them anymore. Despite Credence’s habit of wrapping himself as tightly as he could around Graves, and Newt’s penchant for sleeping with his entire upper-body on Grave’s chest, he managed, smiling when they immediately huddled together in the spot he’d just vacated, snuffling his pillow and holding each other close.

“We have guests. Come down when you’re ready, and please, try to be clothed.” He whispered. Graves gave both of them another kiss each, smiling widely when they tried to move closer, before pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt and heading downstairs, closing the door behind him. 

***

The smell of sugary pastries hit him hard the second he made it to ground floor. Tina’s laughter was obnoxiously loud, and although his closest neighbours were several miles away, he was sure they could hear her too. Upon entering the kitchen, Graves headed straight to the coffee machine, taking note of Queenie sitting at the breakfast bar, Tina standing beside her, and Jacob, standing on the opposite side of the bench, seemingly having brought half the contents of his bakery with him and currently setting it out. Jacob had been a wild card when it came to whether or not Graves would trust him. It wasn’t that he was particularly threatening, (because really, he wasn’t), or that he smelled dangerous in anyway (he mostly just smelled of pastries and Queenie), or that he told lies often (Graves had hardly ever heard a tic in his heartbeat), but he had been a stranger, and he had been Newt’s only friend in a city where everyone had ulterior motives. The circumstances they’d met under where suspicious enough for a place like this. Newt had been hopelessly lost on his first day in the big apple and Jacob, out of ‘the kindness of his heart’, had offered to show him around. If Graves had known Newt then, he would have smacked him for being so naïve, but it all turned out well for him in the end, luckily enough. Now, Graves had a slightly wider social circle than he’d had previously (consisting of only Tina before his boys joined the picture) and unlimited access to the best pastries in New York, something Graves took advantage of regularly, including right now.

Graves swiped a pastry on his way past (fuck yeah, strawberry danish) and moved to sit next to Queenie. Just as he sat a noise sounded from the second floor, after which Newt descended, wearing only loose sweatpants (how dare he), followed closely by Credence, who had elected to wear both pants and a shirt (better). A chorus of good mornings receiving muttered responses as they passed the kitchen and headed straight towards Graves. 

“Morning, Alpha.” Credence whispered in his ear after placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“Why didn’t you wake us?” Newt asked after doing the same.

“I thought you might like to sleep more. You two know what brats you can be when you’re tired.” Graves replied.

Newt hummed in response, then stole his coffee while Credence took his danish. They both retreated a few meters away to the dining room table to share their stolen bounty. Queenie giggled at Graves fallen expression while Jacob, the saint, slid him another coffee and danish (not strawberry, damnit).

*** 

Hours later, when breakfast was well and truly over, Queenie and Jacob had gone home, and Graves was halfway through cup of coffee number far-to-many-for-this-early-no-i-don’t-have-an-addiction-Newt, Tina slid into the seat next to him and rudely interrupted his peaceful gazing at his boys.

“So Graves,” she began, crossing her legs and leaning back on the island bench behind her, “we need to talk.”

Graves sighed, but didn’t turn to face her. “Don’t you have children to terrify or apples to poison?” he asked. It’s too early in the morning to talk about this Graves thought. He knew what she was going to say. It was the same thing that had occupied all of their conversations for the past month.

“No,” Tina laughed loudly, “not until 3, which gives us plenty of time to discuss this.” The playful tone bled out of her voice at a rate which would make most people do a double take, and Graves’s assumption where confirmed.

“That English mob boss, you know the one that went missing a while back?” 

Graves hums in response.

“Well, we have sources that claim he was spotted in New York getting off a boat yesterday. He’s here, Graves, he’s here and I don’t know why you refuse to believe me. You have to start taking precautions, you have to start looking for him, you have to make sure he’s found before he can do any damage to you, or the empire, or-“

“Enough.” Graves interrupted with a note of finality in his voice. “Grindelwald – (Tina flinched at the name) – is dead. He’s been dead for a long time now, and if you, or your sources, are suggesting a zombie is coming to New York to kill me, well,” Graves let out a humourless chuckle, “they’re stupider than I thought, and so are you. He’s not here, Tina. Let it go.”

“But he’s not dead! You know he’s not!” Tina pleaded, “There was no body, remember? A dead boss without a body is hardly ever dead. Everybody knows that. You know that. I know you do.”

“Cut it out.” Graves growled, “He. Is. Dead. And he isn’t magically going to come back to life just because you’re afraid he is. Look, I heard the rumours before he disappeared. I know he was talking about taking over New York, and how I’ve become ‘soft’. I know all of that shit and I know it’s all the ravings of a fucking mad man-”

“But-”

“No buts! Why are you fighting this, Tina? His brain finally cracked, someone noticed, and they took him out. That’s it. Nothing more, nothing less. I’m done talking about this.” With that, Graves stood, slamming his long since emptied cup on the table and stalking out of the kitchen. Tina didn’t follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright guys, this story is officially abandoned. sorry I made everyone wait so long to hear it, but I'm really not at all involved in this fandom anymore, and I just don't wanna write this anymore. so, I've decided I'm just going to give what I've already got, then I'm leaving.
> 
> sorry for the awkward smut boys, trying to keep track of a threesome is very difficult ;))

The TV played quietly, the cartoon they had been watching now background noise to the conversation in the kitchen. Newt could hear the anger in Graves’s voice during his and Tina’s hushed argument through the dining room, all the way to where he and Credence were cuddling on the couch in the lounge room. When the sharp noise of ceramic on marble rang through the house Credence flinched, instinctively holding Newt tighter.

“It’s okay, love,” Newt whispered into his hair, “He’s not mad at us, or you. We’re fine, okay?”

“I don’t like it when he’s angry.” Credence whispered back. One of his hands was grasping tightly, and somewhat uncomfortably, onto Newts sweatpants, just below his left hip. The other, the one behind Newt’s back, was most likely tangled in the end of the blanket resting on their laps.

Newt moved back slightly from where he and credence where leaning against each other, removing his face from Credence’s hair so he could read his expression. “You know he’d never hurt us, right?” He brought a hand up to Credence’s jaw and gently turned his face to look at him.

“I know.”

Credence placed a hand over Newts. A small smile made its way onto his face, and Newt couldn’t help but beam at him.

“You’re so cute,” he giggled. Newt leaned in a fraction and rubbed his nose against Credence’s, causing him to release a small giggle of his own.

“Nu-uh,” Credence murmured, his smile growing, “you’re cute.” 

“Well, you’re cuter.” Newt replied.

“Well, you-” Newt kissed him, interrupting Credence’s sentence. His gasp quickly became a moan and Credence released his grip on Newt’s sweatpants, grabbing his hip. The faint sound of the front door closing reached the lounge room, but neither man acknowledged it. Newt brought his arms up around Credence’s shoulders, pulling him closer, effectively toppling them over. A hand made its way into Credence’s hair, tugging in a way that had him whining and wiggling on top of Newt while he kissed him fiercely. There was no battle for dominance. Credence knew Newt was in charge this time, and he let him go, following his lead so sweetly, completely intoxicated by his scent, and his hands, and his warmth, and his-

“Boys.” Graves’s hands came down on the back of the couch with a muffled thud. They pulled apart slowly, both Credence and Newt casting heated gazes up at Graves.

“Join us?” Newt asked breathily.

“Please?” Credence added.

The picture they made together was almost enough to make Graves leap over the back of the couch and ravish them both, but luckily he had more control than that (only just) and a list of important things to do. Some of which included his boys.

“I’m sorry, my sweets, as much as I’d love to we have things to do today, remember? We have to go to a dinner at 7 tonight, and you two need new suits. I also have some other… business to attend to before then.”

“But Alpha…” Newt whined, pulling himself up onto his elbows while Credence moved so he was kneeling between Newt’s legs, rather than laying between them.

“At least watch some cartoons with us? It’s still kinda early, I’m sure whatever you’re doing can wait, right?” Credence said. Sparkling green and chocolate brown stared up at him imploringly.

Goddamnit. 

Graves checked his watch it see it was already 10 o’clock. Well, one cartoon with his boys wouldn’t hurt, right? 10:30 was still a perfectly fine time to start his day, and he was sure he could get everything done with a couple hours to spare to take his boys shopping before the dinner tonight. Sure. He could do this.

“Fine. But only one cartoon. There will be no begging or bargaining for more, understood?” Graves said firmly. Credence and Newt lit up, smiling widely and nodding, moving apart to make way for Graves to sit between them while he walked around the couch. When he sat, they were on him in an instant, nuzzling his neck and grabbing his hand, and knee, and really anything they could reach. Newt reached back, grabbing the blanket that lay forgotten, scrunched up in the corner of the couch and pulled it across, handing one end to Credence so that the blanket would cover all three of them. The boys finally settled, leaning heavily on Graves. Graves just smiled and wrapped his arms around his boys, pulling them closer.

*** 

Graves had no idea what was happening in this cartoon, or what had happened. 

At the beginning he’d tried to watch it, he really had, but his concentration was shot from the get go. First, he couldn’t stop thinking about what Tina had said. Grindelwald was dead, he was 100% sure and even if he wasn’t, he certainly wasn’t about to abandon the entire empire he’d built to come to New York. What was there for him here? It’s not like he could start a new one, Graves had absolute control over the entire city, and then some, and he knew all of his people were loyal (and if not loyal then far too afraid to act out). So why was everyone so paranoid about this? It was ridiculous. His mind wondered to how exactly he would fit everything he needed to do today in and still have time to buy his boys new suits for the dinner party. In all honesty, he didn’t even want to attend but Tina had insisted he go, to remind people that he was still active and terrifying (she probably only insisted because she knew she wouldn’t have to go. That bitch.) Given how long it took Newt and Credence to get ready, especially when they were getting ready together, Graves figured he’d have maybe five hours to run all of his errands, including visiting Seraphina before the club opened, restocking the armoury, and checking in with his men. He thought it might be a stretch, but Graves was nothing it not up for a challenge and anyway, he was the scariest guy in New York, chances are no one would dare say a word if turns up just a little late to the dinner party.

***

The cartoon was coming to an end, but Newt and Credence weren’t ready to let Graves go just yet. They’d both noticed that Graves wasn’t paying any attention to what was going on and began making silent plans on how to distract him enough so that he might forget what he needed to do, and maybe just do them instead.

Credence bit his lip and looked at Newt as the end credits of the cartoon began to roll. Newt just threw him a wink before tilting his back slightly and mouthing at Graves’ neck. Credence followed his lead, licking and sucking at any skin he could reach, then adjusted himself slightly when Graves gave his hip a tight squeeze and moved so he could suck that spot behind Graves’ ear that they all knew drove him insane. Graves let out a sigh at their ministrations.

“Boys…” He warned, but his voice held no trace of reprimand.

He groaned when Newt skirted a hand up his thigh, and Credence bit the spot he’d previously been sucking (that was going to leave a decent hickey, for sure). Graves let out a rumble of satisfaction when the sweet scent of slick reached his nose. Credence and Newt both let out their own breathy moans and whines in response, redoubling their efforts to make Graves forget about his busy schedule and focus entirely on them. Credence paused his ministrations for a moment to glance at Newt, who had begun moaning more forcefully. What he saw made his breath catch. Graves’ eyes were still closed and his head still tilted back to allow them more room to nip and suck, but his hand, which Credence had thought would be grasping Newts hip like the other was his, had moved down to the back of Newt’s pants and was rubbing at his hole through the fabric. Credence let out a huff at the extra attention Newt appeared to be receiving and ground his hips down against Graves’ thigh, only to be stopped by Graves’ hand tightening on his hip once more. He whined loudly and nuzzled into Graves’ neck, trying to grind down again, but finding his attempt to be useless. Graves was stronger then him, by far, and Credence simply could not move until Graves wanted him to.

Newt was panting by now, releasing a small breathy ‘huh’ every time he pushed himself back towards Graves’ fingers and found no further stimulation due to the fabric in the way.

“Alpha,” Credence whined, “why does he get to have all the fun? Please, I want you to touch me to, please. I’m so wet for you, I promise.” He finished with a whisper directly in Graves’ ear.

“Don’t worry, Angel, Newt won’t be having much more fun,” Graves replied quietly, “He’s been a very bad boy, haven’t you Newt?”

Newt didn’t reply. He continued to release open mouth pants onto Graves’ neck while grinding forcefully back and forth between his hand and his thigh. Credence personally thought it looked like a lot of fun, and he would definitely consider being a bad boy if that was the treatment he got.

Graves’ suddenly gripped Newt’s ass hard, moving his thigh slightly higher, not to hurt him but to trap his hips in place while still providing him with enough pressure to make it feel good, but not enough room to actually do anything about it. Newt let out a surprised cry.

“Answer me.”

“N-no, I’ve been good, I’ve been so good, I promise. Please Graves, Alpha, please let me move.” Newt answered. Credence could see his stomach clenching and unclenching as he tried to find some friction, but they all knew it was a useless effort. Graves opened his eyes and lifted his head to look down at Newt.

“So you didn’t come up with the idea to distract me so I’d stay? I know it wasn’t Credence, my little angel would never plan something so devious, would you angel?”

Credence shook his head. He knew Graves wouldn’t actually do anything to Newt that he didn’t want, so he didn’t feel so bad throwing him under the bus. Credence was rewarded by Graves releasing his grip, though not letting go, and pushing Credence’s hips down. He caught on pretty quickly and began to grind on Graves’ thigh again, chasing that wonderful friction.

“See Newt? This is what good boys get. Credence is going to cum and you are going to watch. Then I’m going to go upstairs and get dressed.” The tone in Graves’ voice didn’t leave any room for negotiation.

Newt let out a desperate whine. He could see Credence’s face was red, likely from the attention (though they knew he loved it), and his mouth was open, releasing a little ‘ahh’ every time he rutted forwards. His hand was clenching the front of Graves’ shirt. There was a wet spot forming on the back of his pyjama pants. Newt wanted that.  
“But, but alpha please, i-I wanna cum too. I’ll be so good, so so good, I promise, I promise.” He begged. He gave Graves’ his best pleading look. Newt knew his face must be flushed and he knew his voice was breathy from the previous stimulation. Combined with the fresh smell of slick and arousal coming from both himself and Credence, and the obvious effect it was having on the Alpha himself, he thought for sure Graves was going to give in. 

He was wrong.

Credence’s grinding was becoming more forceful, his thighs were shaking, and his breath was coming out in forceful puffs. Pleasure coursed through him and he knew nothing but the feeling of Graves’ thigh between his legs and the heady scent of arousal and slick that was encompassing him. He could feel Graves’ dick pressing against his leg. He wanted to help with that. He wanted to touch it. Just as he reached down to do so he felt Graves’ grab his wrist.

“No, angel, don’t you worry about that. Just focus on making you feel good.” Graves said.

He whined but obeyed and turned his head slightly to suck on Graves’ neck once more, letting out a full body shudder.

Newt was constantly, though quietly, whining as he watched Credence bring himself off. He watched as Graves slid his hand off Credence’s hip and into the back of his pants. The wet spot was had grown and Newt could imagine how slick Credence must be down there. 

Graves plunged two fingers straight into Credence’s sopping hole, meeting little resistance and causing Credence to cry out loudly. He shuddered hard, riding Graves’ fingers like he would ride his cock (they weren’t nearly as filling) and moaning loudly. Newt had begun panting too, as if he was the omega currently being fingered by and grinding on their Alpha, and he could hear Graves’ inhaling deeply, as if he was trying to memorise the scent (which, after this many years, he probably already had). Credence let out a shout, shaking one final time as he sat hard on Graves’ fingers, before his body tensed. He only stayed like that for a second before collapsing against Graves in a satisfied heap. His bones were liquid, his legs were jelly, and he Was Not Moving. Newt was still panting, and Graves was still breathing deeply, his dick jutting out obscenely. He pulled his fingers out of Credence, despite protest, and held them as far in Newts direction as he could reach without jostling Credence.

“Go on then,” he said, “have a taste.”

His fingers were glistening, and Newt was on them in an instance, slurping up as much slick as he could until Graves’ hand was clean. Graves then proceeded to pull Newt into a kiss, immediately opening his mouth, prompting Newt to do the same, and pushing his tongue in. He could taste Credence on Newts tongue and he chased the flavour causing Newt to moan. 

Graves pulled away. Newt chased his lips for a moment then stopped.

“Alright,” Graves said, “that was fun, but I need to go. Credence, angel, you did so well baby, I’m so proud of you,” he whispered the praise into Credence’s hair as he cuddled closer before gently laying him back on the couch where he stayed, blinking sleepily. “Newt, sweetheart,” Graves pulled him close again, until their lips almost touched. Newt gasped quietly. “You are not allowed to cum today. At all.” Graves chuckled gruffly at Newt’s outraged noise before standing up with the boy still him his arms and dropping him back on the couch. “I’m going to get dressed. I’ll be back around half past three, I expect both of you to be ready to leave. I’m buying you both new suits for the dinner party tonight, which we have to attend, so no faking sick to get out of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright my sweet summer children, ill see you never. toodle-loo.


End file.
